One wish
by Donna974
Summary: Regina thinks back to Christmas with robin


One Wish

Regina sat in grannys watching the snowfall as she sat with Henry, Emma, Killian, snow and charming. It was Christmas eve and they all decided to spend the day together. While everyone was drinking coco and smiling and laughing Regina had one thing on her brain...Robin. The two spent one Christmas together... only one.. It had been a difficult year and losing robin to Hades was the worst part.. She thought of that Christmas.. it was her favorite...

"Merry Christmas!" robin shouted waking her up with his dimpled grin and covered her in kisses as she giggled pulling him in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too handsome" She was so excited to have him and Roland staying with her. It just seemed right and made home feel more like home. "Henry and Roland will be up in no time.. its the only day Henry gets out of bed on his own before 9" she chuckled and kissed him as the two younger boys came in jumping on the bed.

"Zelena!" Henry smiled and got up walking over to his aunt. his excitement to see his aunt and cousin was enough to bring Regina back to earth. Robyn was getting so big already and everyday she grew to look like her daddy.

"sorry I'm late Robyn didn't want to wear clothes today" Zelena chuckled hugging Henry and walked over to hug Regina. Having zelena around this year was nice, hell having everyone together was nice... but something was missing or rather someone...Regina smiled despite how she was feeling and everyone was going gaga over how cute Robyn was. And its true she was cute and Regina loved the little girl but sometimes looking at her was to painful. Not only did Regina miss robin she missed Roland... Boy could that kid sucker her into doing anything.. his pouty face got to her just about every time.

"but reginaaaaa i only want one" the little boy looked up at her pouting and begging. Regina knew robin had already given Roland one but what was one more going to hurt?

"fine one more but that's it and this stays between us." she smiled and handed him the cookie as the little dimpled smile returned and he nodded quickly. Robin had walked downstairs seeing him with a cookie and when the boy was done he scooped him up and began tickling him while holding him upside down as the little boy squealed for Regina to help.

"mom! mom!?" Henry waved a hand in Reginas face.

"hmm yes Henry?' she looked at him and smiled softly.

"we where all ready to open our gifts are you okay" it was tradition that everyone open a present on Christmas eve.

"Yea of course why don't you start" she sat back and drank her coco and watched Henry open his gift from charming . It was a sword.. charming and Killian had both been showing Henry how to properly sword fight and the kid had gotten pretty good. Everyone went around opening their gifts and it was time for Regina to open hers from zelena. the box was small and long and very light. when she opened it there was one single feather in the box and she new exatly what it was... A feather from robins arrow... She began to tear up.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find it Regina... I know Roland wanted you to have it so i guess its a gift from both of us" she put her hand over her sisters and smiled softly.

"thank you zelena" she spoke softly a lump forming in her throat and she closed the box quickly getting up and going outside. she wanted to cry but there was no way she was doing it there and once she was outside she made herself appear next to his grave where she let it go.

"and the last gift for the most beautiful woman in all the lands" he smiled and handed Regina a small box. She blushed taking it and opening it. In the small box was a beautiful yet simple diamond necklace.

"oh robin its beautiful!" she smiled taking it out of the box as he helped her.

"and believe it or not I didn't steal it" he chuckled putting it on her kissing her shoulder softly. she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply.

"merry Christmas..."

Regina was practically sobbing she held on to the necklace tightly and looked at the grave.

"I was so alone so angry and I owe you so much, but, please, there's just one more thing, one thing, one miracle i need form you robin, for me. Don't Be Dead" she sat on the bench next to his grave as the snow came down... Henry soon showed up sitting next to her.

"i knew you'd be here.." he looked at his mother taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Henry.. I just... I needed some fresh air" she took a deep breath looking at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"I know you miss him mom... But look... 12 am its Christmas..." she looked at the tower which was just barley insight and smiled. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she looked over seeing the thief with dimples smile and all and she quickly jumped up kissing him as she cried tears of joy.

"One Christmas wish" Henry was shocked but smiled seeing his mother smile again.

"Merry Christmas Regina"

"Merry Christmas Thief.."


End file.
